Worlds Collide
by Annabeth137
Summary: When Renesmee finds out that she is a witch, she gets sent to Hogwarts. What happens when Renesmee and Hermione's worlds collide? Collaborated story from the great minds of edwardandbella4eva and annabeth137.


Worlds Collide Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, me and my friend (edwardandbella4eva + annabeth137) wrote this story together so you can visit either of our profiles to read it. Thanks! Here is a short introduction of both of us for those who don't know.**

**Hi, I'm edwardandbella4eva, I write mostly Twilight fanfictions, but I love Harry Potter too. This is my first HP fanfic.**

**Hi, I'm annabeth137, I usually write stuff for Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter, but my long time friend, edwardandbella4eva sucked me into the world of Twilight.**

**edwardandbella4eva: hehehehe :D**

**Summary:**

**When Renesmee finds out that she is a witch, she gets sent to Hogwarts. What happens when Renesmee and Hermione's worlds collide? Collaborated story from the great minds of edwardandbella4eva and annabeth137.**

**disclaimer: annabeth137 and edwardandbella4eva don't own harry potter or twilight those belong to jk rowling and stephenie meyer.**

************************Worlds Collide************************

**Chapter 1**

RPOV (Renesmee's POV)

I was so confused, and I knew that momma and daddy were too. It started with small things. Like, when I wanted a cookie but the jar was on top of the fridge and I couldn't reach it, the jars top came off and a cookie flew down to me! It _flew!_ Needless to say, Esme and momma were not very happy. Then it was larger things, like if daddy was hunting with momma and I really wanted to show him something he would walk into the house, confused as ever as to why he was there. The weirdest was the owl that sat on the roof though. It had been there for a week, and yet it hadn't moved, and refused to leave.

"Just kill the damn thing!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett!" my family shouted. Aunt Rosalie slapped him.

"Ouch, Rosie, what was that for?"

"Language, there are innocent ears in the room" she said.

"Well, I'm going to go outside, now that I'm no longer grounded for the cookie thing." I said, not really wanting to listen to them fight, and then worse, make up. As I walked out the door I felt something fall onto my head. _What? _I looked up and saw the owl flying first reaction was _What did I do? _but my second, _Well, that was easy._ I looked down, it was a letter, addressed to...me? It didn't have a return address, or my address on it for that matter only my name - _Renesmee Cullen _scratched on the envelope in what didn't look like pen, more of quill-and-ink type thing, but nobody uses that anymore, do they? I opened the envelope,

_Dear Renesmee,_

_You might be confused as to what is going on. We can give you a few answers, but we can't tell everything in only a letter. We can say tho-ugh, to give you some sort of closure, that you aren't alone. There are million like you out there. You aren't that different. Although, there aren't as many of us that are as unique. Expect a visit from us, and do not be alarmed. We can give you answers._

_~ Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

Witchcraft? Wizardry? As in "Trick or treat smell my feet give me something good to eat eye of newt toad and frog I'll turn you into a hag" witch? Like casting spells, mixing potions, riding brooms? What is going on? I thought that I was half-human, half-vampire, what does this make me now? Then the bone-chilling question - What will the Volturi do if they find out? Because we know that they will.

************************Worlds Collide************************

HPOV (Hermione)

It was just after lunch on Saturday when Professor Dumbledore summoned me. I walked down the hallway to the headmasters chamber while quietly humming 'We're off to see the wizard'. As I approached, Dumbledore greeted me politely and opened the door to his office saying,"Chocolate Frog".

The stone door noisily creaked open exposing the large and interesting arrangement of objects that was Dumbledore's study. He silently led me through the clutter and gestured for me to sit down on a large red velvet armchair.

He took his place across from me and stated "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here today."

"Yes professor, I am...did I do something wrong?" i replied timidly.

"Quite the opposite my dear,"Dumbledore responded, a small smile creeping over his face. "A new student is coming to Hogwarts, all the way from America, who knows nothing of the wizarding world. That is the case in most muggle-borns, but this girl is different than most."

I was instantly filled with curiosity, wondering what made this girl so different and why she would come all the way from America.

"She will have a hard time adjusting to the magic world around her. This girl is very powerful and has the capacity to do either great good or great evil. The heads of the school have elected for you to be her, er, guardian of sorts. Since you are such an exemplary student, you are the ideal choice for the job." My heart swelled with pride and I smiled,

"thank you professor. I will not let you down." As I exited the room, ready to go back to the library,I heard the professor shout after me,

"But, Hermione, beware! there are many people who would give anything to see that girl dead!"

As I padded down the stone corridor, I pondered the meaning of his words. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.

**So guys - yeah if you've read our stories you might be able to figure out - edwardandbella4eva will write all of the Twilight parts and POV's and Annabeth137 is writing all of the Harry Potter parts and POV's. So read and review!**

**~edwardandbella4eva**

**~Annabeth137**


End file.
